


The Morning After

by thecarlysutra



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode: s01e22 To Shanshu in LA, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Morning After, Season/Series 01, but still there, like really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-09
Updated: 2007-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia gets out of the hospital after "To Shanshu in LA," and ... well ... she's got some catching up to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

  
Upon reflection, Cordelia isn't entirely sure about how she came to be here. She vaguely recalls worrying about Angel being connected to the world, and offering him a puppy. Angel insisting that he couldn't have a puppy because of his necessary aversion to sunlight, coupled with the scarcity of nocturnal puppies.

She'd gone crazy, Wesley got blown up, Angel cut of someone's hand and then moved into her apartment, yada yada. Somewhere along the way, grateful to have her sanity back and her friend attached to humanity, she'd offered jokingly to be his puppy.

Okay. That would explain the collar.  



End file.
